Super Saiyan White
Super Saiyan White (Also known as Super Saiyan Pure, Mastered Super Saiyan God, SSGW) is the pinnacle of power a Saiyan can achieve through transformation. The transformation requires the mastery of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Blue) form, aswell as the mastery of speed and skill. Both Goku and Vegeta achieve this power upon completion of their training with Whis. SSW Goku vs. Lord Beerus (100%) Goku was the first to showcase this form during his rematch with Lord Beerus. Vegeta sits back and watches as Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan White, unfazed. Beerus alerts Goku that he will not be holding back. Goku agrees. Beerus lunges at Goku, but Goku immediately dodges this attack and delivers a fast series of punches which leave Beerus plummeting to the ground. Beerus regains consciousness but is extremely calm. The two then engage in conversation. The battle restarts and Goku charges the Limit-breaker Kamehameha whilst Lord Beerus charges his Destructive Dynasty attack. The two of them launch their attacks and they both stand even. Finally, Lord Beerus negates the attacks and lands a devastating kick to Goku's cheek. Goku stands there, undamaged. He reaches for Beerus's leg and pulls it to the ground. Goku then executes a relay of power punches and kicks and finishes with a throw. Beerus starts to understand that he has no chance against SSW Goku and gives up. He notify's Goku that he has surpassed him. Although, Beerus states that he can get stronger if he trained. He then notes that he hasn't trained in 76 years. Super Saiyan White Goku vs. Super Saiyan White Vegeta The Beerus and Goku match comes to a conclusion, but just before they decide to call it a day, Vegeta stands up and confronts the seemingly indestructible Goku. Vegeta begins to transform into a Super Saiyan White. The sky turns crystal-clear and Beerus tells Whis to teleport them away from his planet. Goku and Vegeta arrive on a distant planet. The two Saiyans both smile and Goku starts the fight with an instant transmission combo of punches. Vegeta dodges most of the punches and counter-attacks with a roundhouse kick. Goku quickly regains his balance and launches a devastating blow to Vegeta's body. Vegeta gasps for air and scurry's back. Vegeta glares at Goku and smiles. Vegeta then lunges at Goku with extreme speed and Goku dodges his attacks but one. Vegeta's one hit causes Goku to plummet into nearby debris. Goku and Vegeta then both take to the skies and continue with their kicks, blocks and dodges. Lightning starts to appear in the sky and the Saiyan's power up. A cutscene of nearby stars can be seen disintegrating. Goku asks Vegeta to tone it down a little, otherwise their power may destroy a planet with life. Vegeta nods and they continue their battle. Vegeta charges at Goku and delivers a strange ki blast to his chest. Goku back-flips away from Vegeta and re-delivers the same attack that Vegeta manages to deflect. The fight is then interrupted by Demigra. Appearance When transforming into a Super Saiyan White, the Saiyan experiences a change in hair colour. Instead of turning blue, their hair will turn into a pale, pure silver and their pupil's will turn a lighter blue, lighter than a Super Saiyan's eye colour. Also, you will notice Vegeta's hair ascends higher than his previous transformations. This can be due to the Saiyan Prince Prophecy. Another positive factor of the form is that the Saiyan retains their youth. You can see that both Goku and Vegeta look younger whilst in their transformed state, this is due to the form executing perfect agility. Power Whilst in this transformation, Goku was able to showcase extreme speed and strength. Beerus was unable to touch him, and when he did, Goku would shrug the damage off instantly. The form increases the Saiyan's potential to maximum, meaning they're fighting in their prime. This allows the execution of perfect movement and power. Whis states that Super Saiyan White is nothing like the previous Super Saiyan transformations. Unlike the others, it doesn't strain the user's energy meaning they can sustain this form for incredible periods of time. With exceptions, they must not indulge in too much sex as this leaves the ki within their bodies. Users * Goku * Vegeta * Vegito * Gogeta * Broly (Xenoverse 2 DLC) * Gohan (Xenoverse 2 DLC) * Cabba (Xenoverse 2 DLC) * Bardock (Xenoverse 2 DLC) * Gotenks (Xenoverse 2 DLC)